Future's Past
by ShiningShadow2900
Summary: This is my first attempt on this FanFic I hope you like it. WARNING: cursing, some gore in the later chappies and you get the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters Belong to Sega America/ Archie and Warner Bros for the Wiley E. Coyote character except Rodrigo, Xiomara, Holly, Kobane, Trig, Rakish, Auoroa, and Treya and everyone else which they are mine. Also anything in (()) or **_**italics**_** mean the character is in thought also if this **_**((in bold)) **_**means that the main character is referring a major thought. Please if you want to use my characters in your story you could drop me a line for my permission. For the sake of Peter, Paul and Ringo don't sue me.**

**Future's Past**

**Chapter 1**

"_**What we live for, we die fighting for it"**_

_**The General**_

Space 7 light years from Mobius Prime Memorial Day 3207, two warriors of steel battling for the survival of the Mobian race. While the other wants to eradicate it. On the

super sleek space cruiser Destiny 1 trying desperately to outsmart the heavily armed G.U.N. destroyer. Meanwhile on Destiny1 the occupants are trying to keep the ship in one piece from the last volley of that G.U.N. destroyer an imposing authorative figure giving orders. General's voice: "what is our status can we return fire to that goddam G.U.N. destroyer."

The Intercom crackles back with an answer, "sir we have 30 percent shields and dropping our weapons bank is at 20 percent and our environment is at 65 percent and dropping."

"Sergeant Major I want you to redirect anything none essential towards weapons and shields as the General snaps back."

"Yes Sir" as the crackle fades from the intercom, another voice comes from behind where the General sits at the com. "Sir even with the redirected power we don't even have enough firepower to destroy that G.U.N. destroyer."

"Who says I'm going face to face with that destroyer." As the Lieutenant has a puzzled

Look on her face, the General call back on the com

"Sergeant Major I want you to get more reserves from environmental to be redirected to warp engines"

"Yes Sir".

"What the hell are you trying to do kill us." states the Enchidna Captain at the Helm

"No just buying us an opportunity" says a commanding and confident Black Lab.

"Trust me on this I won't do this if it means I sacrifice all of your lives in the process you understand me." Everybody nodded in agreement for what the General says and each and

everyone of them knows the General pretty well. Rodrigo will not throw away lives in that manner, he values it so much that he will sacrifice himself to save a life. That's Rodrigo allright.

As the G.U.N. destroyer shooting a next volley at Destiny 1 the General ordered

the Captain to take evasive maneuvers and got behind the destroyer, which the Captain did in such ease and quickness. "Weapons status" Rodrigo ordered towards the Red Hedgehog Lieutenant "80 percent Sir"

"Good" open all antimatter missiles bay and prepare to fire at point blank range and get those warp engines ready for escape velocity at my command "**FIRE"**. As the barrage of missiles leaves the missile bay

their heading is towards the engine of the G.U.N. destroyer the first barrage didn't

Penetrate the shield but the next 10 or more missiles hit its mark and the engine

is damage severely. Leaking protomatter in the coldness of space but when the next

volley of 10 or 20 more missiles reaching the G.U.N. engines the crew of Destiny 1

Is warping out when one of the missiles inadvertly blowing up setting off a chain

reaction at that same moment Destiny 1 has already warped out of the battle.

At precisely that moment a reaction is space with the protomatter and the

Antimatter that the missiles had created an unstable wormhole which merged the warp

Signature of Destiny 1 at that moment the crew is getting ready to communicate to Mobian Prime of their progress, when suddenly the ship lurched forward picking up

speed. Rodrigo called on the com to engineering a tall brown and gray Coyote picked

up the com "What's going on Wiley? We pick up more speed during warp, what's our speed right now?"

Wiley check the monitor and raised his eyebrow and mumbled

"Impossible! We should be going warp 6 not 10 and a beep raised the speed now to 11." "Sir" as Wiley states

"My readings are off here it's saying we are going at warp speed 11 and it's still going up in speed!"

Rodrigo said "can you get us out of warp?"

Wiley responded, "no can do if we stop or drop out from warp we will end up either in a

Red Giant or smack dab as paste on Mobius Prime."

"I see….what is the top speed on Destiny1 at maximum warp?"

"I don't know as I know from the specs warp 12 at the best conditions, anything after that we get micro fractures all over the ship."

"This is not good you have to do something quick or we will be in space with no ship." "Will do," responded Wiley

"I will go to the warp core and try to slow us down."

"Ok do that but be careful if you cannot control the warp core then jettison it immediately understand."

"Yes Sir" Wiley replied

after that exchange the ship lurched again forward

"Wiley what just happened?"

"I don't know that lurched jumped us to warp 15."

"**WHAT!?** that's impossible" said Rodrigo

"we should be breaking up at this moment how come we are still holding together?"

"I don't know but there's something that the computer didn't picked up in it's sensors we are in a unstable wormhole, how this happened I don't have an answer to that, but whatever this wormhole is doing is making us faster than we could imagine and what property's in the wormhole that is holding us together I have not a clue till I analyze the data the computer has acquired."

"Later on the data Wiley we have to slow down at this rate of speed we will both overshoot Mobius and be half way across the galaxy at this rate."

"I know **WAIT,** I have and idea if I shut down the warp engines

completely the inertia will slow us down or tear us apart completely in the process."

"**OH JEEZE!!** thanks Wiley to put that thought in everyone's mind" Rodrigo snaps back

"Sorry didn't mean to….." Rodrigo cuts off Wiley

"just do it okay."

"Right on it,"

All right everybody strap in and hold on as the belts click in the closing position Rodrigo press the all intercom button to warn the other crewmembers on the entire ship to strap in and hold on to something. At that same moment Wiley with some help from engineer bots are in position of the warp core readying at Wiley's signal to shut down the warp core. When Wiley signaled the bots to shut off the warp core there was no noise and Destiny 1 stopped in space as the ship continued to go forward for a few minutes, Wiley check his monitor when a loud beep of warp speed fell from 15 to 13 then 12 and so forth. Wiley smiled and said to himself ((Yes I'm a Genius)) but before he could finished his sentence when the ship lurched forward very hard and violently all the alarms on the ship went off Rodrigo called on the com "Wiley what's happening down there?" No response damn it he cursed himself, again he called on the com

"Wiley can you hear me?" No response just static.

At this point a computer voice is warning "**WARNING RADIATION LEAKAGE AT ENGINEERING!**"

"**FUCK!**" Rodrigo cursed again Wiley is down there as he unbuckled himself he ordered Xiomara the Red Hedgehog you are in charge of the com he took the lift towards engineering as he approached he saw a thick cloud of toxic gas coming out from engineering. He went to that station without hesitation to look for Wiley for about of couple of minutes till he finally found him pinned under a heavy adamantium I-beam and unconscious Rodrigo tried to lift that beam but could not for the debris on the I-beam was near Wiley's feet. That's when the computer voice states

"**1 MINUTE TO RADIATION CONTAINMENT.**"

((Dammit, No)) he thought I have to stop this Rodrigo called out to the computer and said this "**COMMAND OVERRIDE ALPHA, ZETA, OMEGA, 1, 4, 7, 13, 9, 0, 0, 7!"** The computer processes the command and asked **"What is the Password?"**

Rodrigo replied "**PHOENIX RISING!"** The computer accepted the password and waited for the next command, that moment Rodrigo pulled out his sword from his leather scabbard from his back the weapon he has in his hand is a double edged katana sword with all the rune writings from the age of the ancient Mobians and on the handle is a wolf's head in a attack snarl bearing teeth. As goes with the other one with a dog's head bearing teeth also. He looked at the beam and without hesitation slashed the beam easily like a hot knife to butter. Rodrigo put the sword back in the scabbard and lifted off the sliced I-beam from Wiley as he lifted him over his shoulders to carry him out from engineering he commanded the computer to commence the containment procedure immediately and redirect engineering controls to the bridge the computer accepted the commands and proceed to contain the radioactive cloud. At that same time Rodrigo escaped engineering when the door closed shut and heard the wind escaping thud from outside of the corridor he knew if Wiley was still there he would die for sure. As he carried Wiley towards sickbay he coughed and opened his eyes and looked around

"What Happened?" Wiley asked,

Rodrigo answered "you were knocked out by an I-beam and I got you out are you okay?" "Just my pride got bruised,"

"well I need you to see the doctor to check you out for radiation poison."

"After he finished I have to get back to the bridge and check out what's going on, and please don't play that brave crap with me that you will go with me to the bridge get yourself checked out ok?"

"Yeah sure I'll do that" as Wiley stated but he asked Rodrigo

"what about you? Should you get checked out also"

"No.? I'm fine, these newer model augments had helped me

healed more quickly with the radiation poison."

Wiley gave Rodrigo a look as a worried friend should,

"I'm fine really look if it makes you happy when this whole emergency has died down I will go to the doctor without any arguments from me Deal"

"Deal" as Rodrigo and Wiley shook hands. Rodrigo went back to the lift to return to the bridge as the door opens to the bridge all hell was breaking loose fires all over the different cons. Rodrigo helped putting out the fires and getting control back on the bridge, he looked at the red hedgehog and called her over towards him

"Xiomara what's happening? Anything from Mobius Prime?" the lieutenant answered him "No. and we been trying to contact them for the last 10 minutes."

((Something wrong)) Rodrigo thought, "have you checked the equipment?"

"Xiomara answered again everything is working fine."

"I don't get it?" questioned Rodrigo they should have contacted us by now. Keep trying and use all frequencies if you have to

"Yes sir".

"Kobane what is our status with our engines do we have sub-light?"

The blue enchidna responded "yes" and we have cloaking at 100 percent

"good" Rodrigo responded,

"should we go into cloak right now?"

"No not yet." Rodrigo ordered Xiomara to open the viewing screen we should be nearing Mobius right now.

As the view screen opened a beautiful view of the lush green planet of Mobius Prime

is seen ((wait a minute!)) Rodrigo thought ((green? It hasn't been green since…..))

"**SHIT!**"

"what's wrong? Kobane asked,"

"look at the planet is that Mobius Prime when we left it? It wasn't that green," everybody stared at the screen and looked at each other and at the General they all asked

"what is going on here?"

Rodrigo thought in his mind and thought ((no way, we can't be here at this time.)) But before he could provide an answer, Wiley came through the lift doors and said "that we went through time"

Rodrigo thought the same thing

"with that unstable wormhole and that lurch of speed that we have broken the time barrier and went back 1200 years in time to be exact." as Rodrigo stated everybody looked at him and asked how did you know it's 1200 years in the past?

"Because I read the history disks and the Freedom Fighters of Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Tails, Bunny, and Antoine were about in this time when the Great Forest existed 1200 years ago."

"Impossible" Xiomara questioned how could we be here in this past as you say. "Xiomara" Rodrigo ordered her to "take scans of the entire planet."

"Yes Sir." After a few minutes the computer printed out the results to her, "what does it say?"

Xiomara looked at the results and she has a shocked look and stated that

"Mobius Prime has the largest forest and the Mobian life living at a village called…."

"Knothole" Rodrigo answered before Xiomara finished reading the rest of the results.

He told her to compare the results with an old scan of Mobius Prime last week when

those two scans were complete Xiomara was in total shocked that the Mobius Prime

we just scanned is an exact planet of Mobius Prime but only 1200 years in the past.

Everybody on the bridge was in total shocked to hear this,

Rodrigo shouted "**CALM DOWN**!" As all the voices quieted down Rodrigo asked Kobane "how far are we to Mobius"

Kobane answered "we be there in about an hour."

"Then I suggest we go into cloaking mode now"

"why? Kobane asked since Mobius is 1200 years in the past

we have nothing to worry about."

"Really? As I see it there is one thing to worry"

"what is you are trying to say?"

Rodrigo mentioned a name "Robotnik"

"Oh..." Kobane realized. Yes the very enemy tried many times to

destroy Sonic and Mobius, the very enemy which in our future is our strongest

ally. "That's why I wanted us to be cloaked if I know Robotnik he has spy satellites

all around the planet spying on Sonic and planning his next move. If we came along

not knowing the satellites he would come after us and we are in no condition to fight

back."

Wiley suggested "with the help of the repair bots I could get Destiny 1 up and

running maybe 5 to 8 days."

"Ok get on it right away."

"Yes Sir" as Wiley left the bridge

and taken the lift down to engineering.

Rodrigo ordered Kobane "I want a geosynchronis orbit by the horizon of Mobius so nobody could see us."

"Aye Sir."

As Kobane programmed the helm and responded very quickly, as the crew watched on the viewscreen of Mobius coming closer to view Xiomara asked Rodrigo

"when are we going to explore Mobius?"

Rodrigo looked at her puzzled and said

"who says we are landing on Mobius? We are staying in orbit and repair the ship and find a way to get back to our time. I'm not taking any risks on Mobius"

"Why?" Kobane asked "

because we are here if by any chance we will do something or say something will affect the future and us, if we interfere with history then the results will be dark with the outcome with G.U.N and one or all of us will cease to exist. That's why we should stay put on the ship,"

as the long silence was broken by a young Ensign

"can we go just to make sure history is right?"

As Rodrigo looked at the Blue and White furry Siberian female Wolf, he asked

"what did you say?"

"I say why don't we go to Mobius do some scans on the landscape the people and places to update and make history more accurate SIR."

"What is your name?"

"Ensign Auoroa Darkfur sir."

Rodrigo looked at her intently with his clear blue

eyes and responded "so now you are my commanding officer right?"

As Auoroa was fidgeting and being nervous she responded.

"No sir. Just suggesting we could do the scans and blend in with the populace and do this without anybody noticing sir, and besides this will help with morale that we are on Mobius 1200 years in the past and we are curious as

you sir."

"So now you are a mind reader now?"

"No Sir." Just an Ensign at the helm sir."

Rodrigo thought about this for several minutes and decided "alright we are going down

to Mobius." Everybody smiled but not Rodrigo he has something more to say on the

matter. "Now here are the rules I want you to follow them to the letter, if anyone disobey

any of them they will be put in the brig for the duration on the trip home everyone understand? All in the bridge agreed, okay the first is do not be too informative to anybody

you will draw attention to yourself and the others. Second stay in groups of two's or three's you don't know what dangers lurks in the Great Forest, if you need to get out of an area very quickly then call Wiley on your wrist com and he will teleport you back to the ship. And finally do not under any circumstances try to help or interfere with their laws or anything else in that matter. I don't want to come back home and something had

changed. Your weapons will be your pistols only and conceal them from any prying eyes

if you want a sword or dagger the computer will replicated the weapon you desired, Is this clear?"

"**YES SIR!"**

All said in joyous unison.

"Then what are you waiting for an engraved invitation get your clothing from the computer and meet me at the transport dock at 06:00 hundred hours tomorrow morning, now back to work."

As the crew prepare for tomorrows adventure one thought that is bothering

Rodrigo since he came upon Mobius _**((Robotnik, I know you are down there plotting**_

_**and planning to take over Mobius and try to robotizied every Mobian, if you try and hurt my family I swear I will break every rules to kill you.))**_

As the repairs was still going on Rodrigo was going over his reports at his quarters it's 19:00 hundred hours (Author's Notes: 7pm to everybody reading this) when there's a knock at the door.

"Enter" as the General responded the door slide open and the Lieutenant Xiomara enters the quarters of Rodrigo and says

"I have the reports on the scans and security measures for the ship and the party

going on Mobius."

"Excellent please put them on my desk" as the young hedgehog walked over towards his desk, suddenly she kissed Rodrigo square on the lips, he pulled away and she said

"I've waited all day to get you alone."

Rodrigo didn't say a word but his actions of kissing her back spoke in volumes. After he kissed her he spoken to her in a very tenderly tone

"hey beautiful how was your day?"

As he smirked at her when he said that she elbowed him in the ribs "Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for being a goofball,"

as Rodrigo stuck his tongue out at Xiomara she smiled and asked him

"what are we having for dinner tonight?" "I don't know we could order pizza again and… another elbow shot "Ow just kidding come let's have a quiet dinner"

as they heading towards a dinning area of the General quarters it was keep lit by candles as the two ready to dine on a fine meal and wine. She started to sit down when Rodrigo pulled out the chair for her and as he sat across from her while the two were enjoying their romantic dinner a couple of decks down in Destiny 1 we hear two crewmen discussing something very important.

"Come on. How hard is it to ask out that nurse at sickbay?" Said the White Siberian

Tiger, the other is a Black Bear with red tribal stripes around his arms, and legs said

"I don't know I'm nervous, what if she says no Rakish."

"You don't know that if you asked her Trig,"

"I don't know,"

"Oh come on! You are a big and strong guy in charge of

the armory and you are afraid of a beautiful dragon nurse at sickbay man Trig you are

strange."

"What about you Rakish why didn't you ask her out? Me? Because I saw that

look you have when you first saw her when you came aboard on this ship and hey as your buddy I don't try and move in when my friend is interested with some cutie babe." "Really?"

"Yeah we have been buddies since the FF and I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Rakish I appreciate that,

"so are you going to ask her out?"

"Ahhhhhhh…. I think I should get my gear together for tomorrow."

"Come on! Don't do this to me."

As the two friends continued to walk down the corridor. Sickbay has been quite since the emergency was adverted a young Dragon nurse was dancing and listening to her MP3 player while cleaning up her station ignoring the outside world. Unbeknownst to her someone was coming towards her while her back was turned she didn't hear the intruder coming closer when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder she screamed and grabbed the arm by the thumb and forearm and started to twist in a very fast motion she turned around to take a look who it was and to her surprise she looked at her friend Treya a red and brown Field Mouse and said

"Owwwwwwwwww….. That hurt she cried why did you do that?"

Holly responded

"why I did that, why did you sneak up on me"

"I didn't I was trying to get your attention but you didn't hear me with your MP3 blasting in your ears."

"I hate it when people sneak up on me it makes me very nervous."

"You nervous the way you twisted my arm I can't imagine when you get scared."

"Ha, ha Treya what brings you here?"

"I came to tell you that the General wants everybody at the transport dock at 06:00 hundred hours tomorrow morning to pick the group and a back-up for the trip at Mobius. Are you pumped up for it?"

Holly looked at Treya and she knows that Treya is the kind of person who has that tendency to shoot first and ask questions later not good for exploring and staying out of

trouble if there is a tavern nearby then all hell breaks loose, she is not a good candidate for this mission as Holly is deep in thought. Treya screamed at Holly and she snapped back to reality and the question Treya was asking

"Is that any cute and single guys available at Mobius."

Holly shudders and thought to herself ((That poor fellow has to suffer to be with Treya.)) Holly responded "who knows you might get lucky, but I think the General will disapprove of this."

Treya thought about it for a few minutes and said

"Your right who needs a sexy guy to tie me down. Just point me to any G.U.N. bots and I turned them into paste."

Holly continued to clean up her area and asked Treya

"Do you have any other place to go to now?"

Treya thought about it for a second and said

"No. Why are trying to get rid of me?"

"who says I want to get rid of you."

Holly stated,

"I'm just tired and I need to be in my quarters to get some rest."

As she was walking towards the door Treya said

"No you don't you are going to see that cute and sexy Trig guy at the armory." Holly froze at the door and started to blush which is noticeable through her emerald scales and

white chest fur. Treya giggled and Holly shot a look at her and asked

"how did you know I'm interested in Trig?"

"come on Treya explained every night when you finish your shift you go the long way towards your quarters and you pass by the armory every night which by coincidence that door is always open and you see Trig working on something or rebuilding a weapon and you look at him for a few minutes and when you know he will turn around you go to your quarters very quickly and close the door very quietly. You have been doing this since you came aboard. Why don't you ask him out?"

"I can't it's not proper to ask a guy out. It's the guy who should ask the girl out."

"Please give me a break if you waited for that he will never ask you out, just go to Trig I have a feeling he is a very shy guy."

"You think?"

"Yeah I met many shy guys during my stint in The FF, trust me on this talk to him ok." Holly thought about it for a few minutes and said to Treya

"ok I will do it ,"

"cool I'm glad for you anyway I got to go now and get my gear ready for tomorrow morning"

she gave Holly a hug and whispered in her ear "_Don't chicken out on this._"

Holly blushed by that statement and said

"I'm going through with this and talk to Trig. I'm not that nervous,"

"then what are you waiting for get going girl,"

"Ok, ok, I'm going and Treya if you tell anybody this I will deny it and then I will rip your throat out."

"Chill girl you know me better than that I won't tell anybody about this and besides were friends since grade school."

Holly smiled and said "I know. Let me get going it's getting late as her watch displayed 22:00 hundred hours,"

as Holly step out from sickbay she went the same long route as before she passed by the armory she saw something out from the corner of her eye she stopped at the far side of the door and took a peek inside and she saw Trig with his back to her working out with weights as Holly stared at the Black Bear's back that was rippling with muscles and sweat she couldn't take her eyes off of him and thought ((Wow…. he is so hot and sexy, she stopped herself and commented look at me I'm basically stalking him, Treya is right I should come inside and say hello and ask him out. Who I'm kidding here what if he says no if I ask Trig out.))

As Holly decided to walk quietly towards her quarters she looked again at the direction of the Armory and she sighed and entered her quarters quietly.

In the darkness of the corridor a figure stepped out that witnessed that silent

exchange. It was Treya and she thought ((Damn she didn't went through with it, give her time she will come around.)) After that thought she smiled and went the other way towards her quarters. While the other denizens of Destiny 1 went to their proper beds

to get their rest for tomorrow's adventure but one is not sound asleep. Rodrigo lay awake

in his bed wondering _**((What wonders awaits us on Mobius and the dangers that comes with the curiosity we are seeking. Many possibilities and many choices we will make…))**_

As his thought was broken by Xiomara snuggling up next to him in bed he pulled her close to him and held on to her finally closing his eyes and drifting off into a sleep in the safety of his dreams.

**Well how do you think of my first fanfic, get back to me with an R&R and tell me how well I did and constructive criticism is also good if there anything else to add then explain it to me and I will do better in future Chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters Belong to Sega America/ Archie and Warner Bros for the Wiley E. Coyote character except Rodrigo, Xiomara, Holly, Kobane, Trig, Rakish, Auoroa, and Treya and everyone else which they are mine. Also anything in (()) or **_**italics**_** mean the character is in thought also if this **_**((in bold)) **_**means that the main character is referring a major thought. Please if you want to use my characters in your story you could drop me a line for my permission. For the sake of Peter, Paul and Ringo don't sue me.**

**Future's Past**

**Chapter 2**

The alarm buzzed 05:00 hundred hours a groan smacks the clock real hard knocking it down to the floor. Rodrigo mumbled

"I hate those damn clocks."

He went to take a hot shower as he lathered up and rinsed off as he stepped out from the shower he dried off his fur and started to brush his teeth after that was done. He got his coffee from the computer

"light and sweet"

as he commanded the computer and instantly it appeared As he tasted it he smiled and thought.

((Just the way I like it.))

He looked at the bed no Xiomara she must have woken up earlier than him and went about her duties. In his thoughts,

((It's wrong to see someone but a lower ranking officer they frown that sort of thing at C.H.A.O.S. I don't care she makes me happy and I will break this rule with a smile in my heart.))

As he went to the closet to put on the outfit that the computer replicated to blend in with the Mobius populace he got a charcoal grey vest with black pants and a belt for his pants with a flaming skull on the buckle. Plus he got very sturdy black boots to complete with the outfit. The computer also equipped him a new leather scabbard to hold his swords which he put on over his head leaving the scabbard be seen from behind. As he looked in the mirror he said to himself

"Bad to the Bone."

And hummed that melody as he picked up his duffel bag and leaving his quarters. 05:30 hours Trig and Rakish is having breakfast, Trig nervously looking at his watch waiting for Rakish to finish his sausage, ham and cheese all squished in a croissant.

"Man Rakish how could you eat that junk and stay fit?"

"I don't know got a high metabolism."

"My eye. Trig says is those augments that breaks down your food to make that super energy you get is that right?"

"Heh, heh, heh can't put one over you old pal."

"Come on let's go I don't want to be late and I want to be in front so I could hear Rodrigo pick the group for the exploring team."

"We got plenty of time let me finish drinking my coffee,"

"Oh no! I don't want to be late for this."

Trig pulled Rakish arm and nearly lifted him off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down or I will spill my coffee,"

"Worry about that later than have the General chew us out for being late he hates that." "Alright, alright let's go you got your gear?"

"Yep it's waiting at the transportation dock."

"Man Trig you prepare for everything,"

"No called it advance planning. Now shut your mouth and get the lead out its 05:45 hours"

As the two raced towards the dock almost at the same time Treya and Holly was getting to the dock at the same time. As Holly reached the handle Trig also grabbed the handle slightly touching her hand, Trig pulled back and said

"Sorry you go first."

As Holly and Treya entered through the door Holly turned around and said to the Black Bear

"Thank You. For letting us go first."

"Your welcome Trig said humbly."

As the silence of the four continued for several minutes when it was finally broken by Treya saying to Rakish.

"What is your sign?"

Holly, Trig and Rakish were all blushing. Rakish answered

"Gemini."

"Cool I'm a Leo so do you want to do it?"

"**TREYA!!"**

Holly shouted.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I was making small talk."

Treya admitted. Holly blushed continuously and took Treya to the other side of the room Trig looked at Rakish and whispered

"_Man how did you do that?"_

Trig asked

"_What? I have nothing to do with it." _

Rakish responded. As more of the crew came to the transport dock everybody looked around and having conversations among themselves many wondered that at one time Destiny 1 was full to a complimentary 150 Mobians 10 years ago, but now with the bots that does repairs and doing small tasks here and there. The Mobian crew as of right now is 48 but most of the Mobians from C.H.A.O.S. has many hats and specialized skills. Since Robotnik has joined them in 2199 and since then has been an integral part against the war versus G.U.N not only he supplied and upgraded weapons, creating an augmented exoskeleton which it cannot be seen through the fur. Which has the ability to see farther, hear with resounding clarity from miles away, sense of smell has been heightened, stronger than a thousand Mobians, faster in speed and agility and finally of those selected few who joined C.H.A.O.S. and handled the exoskeleton has the ability to redirect kinetic energy towards it's target by sword or rocket launcher making that Mobian a shinning beacon of hope for the entire Mobian race. As many conversation continue on the Red Hedgehog Xiomara walked in and everyone went silent they all know when she walks in a room the General is not too far behind. As the General enters all eyes was looking at him as he continued to walk he came to the center of the room in which he made his announcement

"Allright. I'm pleased that everyone is here I will read off eight names and one alternate that will be with me to explore the Great Forest and the possibility of recon and scanning Knothole and searching for plants and herbs that are extinct in our future and possible a cure for the Yellow Death. If you don't hear you name called then your names will be on another list which will be announced by your team leaders to explore other areas of Mobius Prime. I received a report from Wiley at engineering that the teleporters will be down until the repairs are complete for it later tonight right now we have the shuttle pods which has been modified with a cloaking device thanks to Kobane and Wiley I don't want any Mobians to think it's an all-out invasion. Ok listen up for your names as Rodrigo read off from the list of names he called out Xiomara, Kobane, Auoroa, Rakish, Trig, Holly, Treya, and myself the alternate is Wiley ok then those names I have called come with me the rest you will be called upon by your squad leaders. If you have not been called till then you will remain on the ship to help with the repairs. One more thing your help with this mission and the repairs will be noted in your records and I must remind you again that Mobius Prime at this time is still a very dangerous place please I don't want any hero's here just be careful and keep your heads and butts down ok I want you guys back in one piece and report back here at the ship in eight days no later than that is that clear?"

The whole room shouted back

"**YES SIR!!"**

"Allright then let's get going,"

As Rodrigo heads out through a walking hatch the other seven followed him with their gear towards a short corridor that leads to the shuttle bays. Rodrigo was by the shuttle which aptly named the Columbus he thought to himself

((Wow now I know how those first explorers felt when they explored a new land cool indeed.))

His thought was broken by Xiomara saying General

"Were ready"

"Oh ok let's get inside and we ride,"

Everybody looked at Rodrigo very strangely because very rarely he jokes with the crew most of the time he is very hard and strict with everybody. But in a strange way he is as of right now trying to break the ice and take away those butterflies that is in everybody's nervous stomach,

"Okay let's strap in and were off,"

At that same time Auoroa and Kobane inputted the commands at the shuttle pods control the pod responded with a very low pitched hum. The shuttle lifted off the pad and proceeded towards the opening bay door that leads to open space they went through it with no problems. As the shuttle continued heading towards Mobius the eight occupants waited patiently as the shuttle was passing through the Ionosphere, the Troposphere, and finally Mobius atmosphere the shuttle shook momentarily

"We hit a small pocket of air nothing to worry about."

Said Kobane, Rodrigo spoke to Kobane and asked

"How long till we reach our target landing?"

"In about an hour sir."

Kobane responded.

"What's our altitude?"

Rodrigo asked

As Kobane check his readings and answered

"20,000 feet Rodrigo."

"Why you ask?"

"I'm going for a walk."

Rodrigo replied slyly,

Kobane looked at Rodrigo and said

"You're nuts Rodrigo."

"Well I'm going to do this whether you like it or not."

Everyone on the shuttle knew what Rodrigo was going to do except Auoroa she questioned Kobane

"What is the General going to do?"

Kobane responded

"Oh he is going to skydive from the top of the shuttle all the way down to the ground and meet up with us at the landing site that's all."

"**OH THAT'S ALL!!** Is he mad!!"

Auoroa said in shock

"Calm down Auoroa I'll be fine, I do this all the time and I have the proper equipment for it."

As Rodrigo reassured Auoroa

"Anyway I have to go now but I'll see all you guys later at the landing point. Xiomara you are in charge."

As Rodrigo entered a separate hatch he pushed a button then the floor raised up to the dome of the shuttle as the dome opened up Rodrigo came outside and took a deep breath and thought

((WOW! the air is so sweet.))

After that thought he jumped off and set up his body to glide and float through the air so seamlessly and gracefully. While the others saw him through the windows they wave at Rodrigo which in turn he waved back at them. As he continued to glide down towards the Great Forest he checked his wrist for an altitude reading and it said 12,000 feet.

((I could stay up here for a few minutes more and then I will hit the silk. I haven't felt this alive since I met Xiomara.))

As Rodrigo continued with his descent the wind blew by through his black skydiving outfit and helmet making a whippling sound, his wrist started beeping as he looked at his wrist the screen was flashing showing the altitude of 5,500 feet. Rodrigo was preparing to pull the cord and when he pulled his main cord the chute didn't open Rodrigo thought

((Damn! What went wrong?))

Without hesitation he pulled on the emergency cord, the chute started to come out from the pack but it didn't open. Rodrigo looked up and knew that the emergency chute was all tangled up as he tried to untangle it by shifting his body he looked at his wrist and it was flashing red showing the altitude of 1,000 feet now Rodrigo was really worried and thought to himself

((I need to land safely the only way I could do this is go to a nearby tree and slow my descent))

Without a second thought he pulled out a knife from it's holder on the right calf and started to cut on the secondary chute. As he cutting the lines he was aiming at the largest tree he saw in the middle of the Great Forest as he cut the last line he positioned himself over the large tree in the freefalling position now Rodrigo knows his altitude is about 800 feet he extended his arms and tried to grab a branch but could not. As he went through the tree at a very fast rate of speed he missed every branch but many times his body hit the branches with a sickening thud and breaking wood, he finally grasped a branch for a few second which slow his speed until a very large branch hit him solidly at his ribs he could scream in pain but the words would not come out. Finally he hit the ground with a soft thud that he felt loose dirt and grass that somewhat cushioned his fall, as Rodrigo lay motionless for a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw the large tree but he cannot focus on that large tree in his mind he is seeing two of them as he lay there trying to asses his condition first he put his hand on the sides of his head and felt something wet and hot as he put his hand in front of him he saw the blood on his hand in double vision. Rodrigo breathing is labored and painful and thought to himself.

((This is not good, bleeding near my head, possible broken ribs, I might have a concussion blacking out. Oh boy have I gotten myself in trouble.))

As he continue in thought he kept looking at the sky with his double vision he started to black out but before he closed his eyes he heard a loud thunderous sound in the distance, something was coming towards him. Rodrigo tried to focus in the direction where the sound is coming from the last thing he saw is a blue blur coming at him with supersonic speed then the still of darkness envelopes.

Meanwhile as the shuttle Columbus preparing to land at the designated spot the low hum and cloaked craft cannot be heard by anybody because of it's silent stealth, as the shuttle touched ground on old Mobius 1200 years in the past the crew was waiting for their next orders from Xiomara but she was in deep thought and did not notice the crew awaiting for her next order to them.

((Where are you Rodrigo? I know you well enough that you will be here first before us…..))

"Lieutenant your orders."

"Huh? Sorry I didn't here you, so let's get going and survey this area right now and set up a perimeter. I don't want any surprises is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am"

As they all agreed in the shuttle they disembarked from the craft and looked around the Great Forest and everyone of the crew was in awe of the forest and wondered what they could find next, like children on Christmas morning all the colors the sweet smell of clean air. Xiomara was still wondering as she looked in the distance waiting for Rodrigo to pop out from the forest with a warm smile and news to tell but nothing came from it, as the crew pulled out the camouflaged green crates off from the shuttle Trig opened up one of the crates and pulled out a Gatlin machine gun. As he examined the weapon to see that it's in working order Rakish walked up to Trig and asked him

"Is that what I think it is?"

Rakish questioned.

"Yep in all of her glory."

Trig proudly responded.

"Are you sure Rodrigo approved this kind of firepower?"

Rakish asked.

"I'm sure he approves of the 105 Caliber G107 series."

Xiomara said.

"Lieutenant didn't see you there ma'am."

As Rakish and Trig said standing in an attention.

"At ease you two."

Xiomara ordered as the two remained at ease with the Lieutenant Xiomara examined the G107 she asked Trig,

"Have you fixed that firing pin flaw on the G107?"

"Me and Wiley couldn't fix that problem, but we replaced all the pins with an exact duplicate from adamantiumn and that material will take longer before it could really heat up and lock up the G107."

Trig responded.

"Good, I rather have that heavy machine gun going a while longer than shorter than expected. Trig, Rakish get those guns set up at each entry point and our flanks. If anyone will try to come at us they will have a surprise waiting for them, also set the guns with the onboard computer on the shuttle so it could detect and determine the threat is that clear?"

Xiomara asked.

"Yes ma'am loud and clear."

As Trig and Rakish responded at the same time, the both of them was still unloading and setting up with the help of Kobane, Treya, and Auoroa. Xiomara was still looking at the many trees and wondering, waiting for someone to appear. Holly came towards to Xiomara and asked her

"Is everything ok Lieutenant?"

"No, something is wrong I could feel it."

Xiomara answered worriedly.

Holly asked.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Rodrigo he should have been here by now, something had to happen to him I just know it."

Xiomara explained.

"Maybe he got sidetracked and admiring the scenery."

Holly said reassuringly.

"If he got sidetracked I'll be worried and pissed at him at the same time."

Xiomara said jokingly.

"Listen if you think Rodrigo is hurt somewhere I'm here to help, also use the wrist com computer we are all set up to survey this area and to keep track of all of us why don't you try that."

Holly responded calmly.

"Ok I will do that thanks Holly, I could see why Rodrigo pick you for this mission. Computer locate Rodrigo."

As Xiomara ordered.

A computer voice responded.

"Searching….. I have located Rodrigo."

"What is his location?"

Xiomara asked.

Rodrigo is 10 clicks away from your position and moving away."

The computer responded.

"How can that be? He's heading towards…."

"Knothole Village."

The computer finished Xiomara sentence.

"That cannot be right? What is Rodrigo condition at this point?"

Xiomara asked.

"The General is unconscious with broken ribs, a concussion and several bumps and bruises."

As the computer stated.

"How come he is still moving away from our position?"

Xiomara queried.

"He is with two other Mobians carrying him towards Knothole Village."

The computer voice said.

"What is Rodrigo condition on his healing with the augments and how long till he is healed completely?"

Xiomara asked.

"10 to 15 hours."

The computer stated.

As Xiomara looked at the computer screen clock and it states 07:45 am, she asked the computer.

"Identify the other two Mobians that is with Rodrigo right now."

The computer responded,

"searching…. The two Mobians identified as Princess Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog."

"**CRAP!** This is the very thing Rodrigo warned us about, this is not good at all. The only way we could get Rodrigo back is to do this with stealth and speed and some misdirection to boot."

Xiomara thought out loud.

"How about we could wait outside of Knothole for Rodrigo and get back to the forest in the cover of night."

Holly suggested.

"Hmmmmmm I think that's a better idea, I know Rodrigo he could get out of tighter situations before. Holly get your medical gear and meet me back here in twenty minutes we are going to Knothole Village."

Xiomara ordered.

"What about the others?"

Holly asked.

"You tell them what happened and put Kobane in charge of them till we get back is that clear?"

Xiomara ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Holly responded.

"Good let's get going we have a lot of ground to cover before we reach Knothole Village, so get some extra rations just in case."

Xiomara ordered Holly. As the two was preparing to go to Knothole, Xiomara and Holly had gotten the supplies needed for this trek, as the two of them was leaving their camp Xiomara was deep in thought as they were walking towards the forest.

((I hope you are okay Rodrigo, I'm coming for you and I want to see that warm smile again and hug you once more. But now things are more complicated than before, how can we get you out without Sonic and Sally finding out who we really are?))

As they continue to venture further to the outer edge of the Great Forest as the branches falls back into place as their approaching towards Knothole Village. Who knows what awaits for them when they reached their destination.

**Well I hope you like Chapter 2 R&R. Thanks everybody**


	3. Chapter 3

Future's Past

**All Characters Belong to Sega America/ Archie and Warner Bros for the Wiley E. Coyote character except Rodrigo, Xiomara, Holly, Kobane, Trig, Rakish, Auoroa, and Treya and everyone else which they are mine. Also anything in (()) or **_**italics**_** mean the character is in thought also if this **_**((in bold)) **_**means that the main character is referring a major thought. Please if you want to use my characters in your story you could drop me a line for my permission. For the sake of Peter, Paul and Ringo don't sue me.**

**Future's Past**

**Chapter 3**

As the sound of muffled voices was heard through out the head of one occupant alone with his eyes closed and darting back and forth in R.E.M. sleep. Fighting something trying to defeat it when a voice in his head screams,

"G.U.N. APPROACHING!!"

Rodrigo shot up from his sleep very violently and quietly, he scans around the room making his eyes focus to figure out where he is. He thought to himself,

((How long has it been since I was out?))

As Rodrigo looked around his surroundings he sees an empty bed with a chart magnetized at the outside metal footboard and several other beds with curtains around them. As he continued to look around he sees the only door that leads to a hallway and there's a window next to his bed slightly opened to let in that sweet smelling summer air. There's a metal chair next to him opened looks like somebody was watching over me or guarding me, as he was wondering on thought came into his mind when he touched his head and there was a soft bandage wrapped around it and as he further inspect himself he found bandages wrapped around his ribs and held together by tape.

((I'm at the hospital in Knothole…… I think?))

((This is not good, the last thing I remember is blacking out and seeing that blue blur coming at me….. Oh NO? Not him the last person I didn't want to meet is Sonic….))

Rodrigo realized that he is in the hospital at Knothole Village and need to get out of here as soon as possible he looked at his left wrist and whispered to it.

"Computer decloak but continues in silent running."

As the wrist computer appeared and continued operating in silent mode he looked at the time it showed 6:45 p.m. Rodrigo felt relieved that the good old doc install these cloaking devices to make them invisible to the unwanted peering eyes and the same goes to the augment exoskeleton to keep these devices hidden in plain sight.

"Computer which part in Knothole am I located?"

Asked Rodrigo,

"searching….Your location is right in the middle of Knothole Village Hospital on the 4th floor. To the west of your position is Acorn Castle, and further east is the Great Forest."

As the computer responded silently by putting the words on the screen, Rodrigo was thinking a way to get out of here. But before he could put his plan in motion he needs to assess his injuries,

"Computer run a medical scan on me."

As Rodrigo requested, A red light emanated from his wrist the light scanned all over his body and disappeared the computer processing the latest medical info and put up the information on the screen Rodrigo read the info and knew his augments will take time to heal him completely. He thought to himself,

((85 percent healed, the only thing I will worry about is my lungs and ribs at the rate my augments is going I should be at 100 percent in an hour or two.))

As his thoughts were broken by the muffled sounds coming at his direction he ordered the computer,

"cloak and continue in silent mode."

The wrist computer automatically disappeared from sight, he lie back and closed his eyes pretending that he is sleeping. As the voices came through the door more loudly and clearer they were three set of voices that Rodrigo heard and knows them all well, as the first voice spoke which is Dr. Quack spoke to Sally.

"I don't think it's very wise to wake this John Doe up just to question him."

"Why not? I want to know who he is and where he came from."

Sally responded, a third voice also chimed in also with a question.

"I also want to know too, and how long before he could wake up and be more talkative."

Asked Sonic,

"As I know from his injuries he wont be up for a couple more days. When you two brought him in he was on the verge to go into shock. Which his broken ribs and slight puncture in his lungs and a concussion on top of that I'm very surprised he didn't die on the spot when you found him Sonic."

Dr. Quack responded.

"Yeah, me too I'm just wondering about something."

Sonic asked.

"About what Sonic?"

Dr. Quack asked.

"When I saw that John Doe on the ground, I thought he was falling from the sky when I spotted him and he disappeared in the treetops then I saw him on the ground. I think he went to the tree purposely to slow down his descent and got hurt in the process that's my assumption."

Sonic explained.

"Hmmmm….. I saw that also I thought I was seeing things too."

Sally queried.

"And if that's the case then what was he doing up in the sky in the first place?"

Questioned Dr. Quack.

"Well we never know until Mr. John Doe wakes up."

Sally responded.

"Well in any case let's go back to my office and I will give you more details on our John Doe and those strange weapons and gear that were on our patient."

Dr. Quack answered.

"Yo. Sal by any chance should I stand guard over him just in case?"

Asked Sonic.

"Not necessary he's not going to wake up in a couple days, even if he did he will be in a lot of pain and heavily sedated. There's no way he's going anywhere."

Sally responded.

"Your right Sal, maybe I'm too paranoid for my own good."

Sonic said with a slight smirk on his face.

"That's ok Sonic no need to beat yourself up, let's go back to Dr. Quacks office."

Sally responded, as the three beginning to walk away from Rodrigo his ear swivel to hear that door click shut. Rodrigo opened his eyes and spoke to his wrist computer

"Locate my weapons and equipment in Dr. Quacks office location."

As the computer searching for the office Rodrigo was already taking off the head bandage, unbeknownst him a round device was sitting on the hospital tray next to his bed it belongs to Sally her computer Nicole. Meanwhile as the three was about to enter the Dr.'s office Sally realized something and said to Sonic.

"Sonic I forgot Nicole I'll be right back."

As Sally was heading back where Rodrigo was he has already to get the info while at the same time the door that leads to the hall started to click open, Rodrigo hid in the shadows while Sally got to her personal computer Nicole she notice the bed of John Doe is empty. She spun around to warn the others when Rodrigo's paw covered her mouth and looked at her and said,

"listen, I will not hurt you. All I want is my weapons, gear and I will be on my way ok."

Sally listened to Rodrigo and nodded her head yes as the two were going towards the door when finally the info of the location of Dr. Quacks office shown up on the screen from Rodrigo's wrist they stopped. As he scanned the information he went and opened the door when he saw Sonic with a very surprised look on his face, as Sonic was about to react when Rodrigo said this ultimatum,

"**STAND BACK!! **Sonic I know your speed is legendary but think about this if you do anything towards me than your future will change dramatically."

"What do you mean dramatically?"

Sonic snaps back.

"Just what I said all I want to do is get my weapons and gear and leave here."

Said Rodrigo as he held on to Sally with his black paws covering her mouth and restraining her arms and backing very slowly away from Sonic and walking towards Quack office in a backwards manner, he knew the layout from the hospital rooms towards Quack's office as he took his paw from Sally's mouth to reached for the door behind them they both entered the office he saw the Doctor and ordered him.

"Doc. I need your keys for your office."

As the Dr. Quack looked at Rodrigo with a puzzled stare on his face and stated.

"How could you be up?"

"I've eaten my wheaties today."

Rodrigo responded sarcastically.

"Huh?"

The doctor responded.

"Never mind that, I said again I want your keys for your office or there will be a major problem between the three of us."

Rodrigo threatened.

"Ok here take it."

As the doctor responded by leaving his keys on the desk, Rodrigo motioned him to leave and close the oak wooden door behind him, Rodrigo went to the desk and removed once again his paw from Sally's mouth and felt around the desk till he found the keys he grabbed them and went to the door with Sally in his grasp around her arms and searched for the right key. It took him several minutes till he found the key for the lock and proceed to lock the brown oak wooden door, Rodrigo release Sally from his hold that wrapped around Sally's arms. He proceeded to look in the office for his weapons and gear when suddenly a small wooden chair flew at his direction he ducked out of the way with ease, Rodrigo went after Sally as she threw a metal tray and grabbed her again Sally tried to struggle by kicking and biting him to no avail. Rodrigo once again has control of the situation. As Sally struggled Rodrigo told her,

"Stop struggling you're making this hard for yourself, all I want is my stuff and I will leave you will not be hurt I promised you with my honor and word."

"Well your honor and word has no merit when you kidnapped me."

Sally snapped back.

"I did not kidnapped you I'm using you as leverage there's a difference."

Rodrigo said calmly, as that statement was said Sally got very angry at her captor and threw a right cross at him in which he blocked it with his forearm very quickly without flinching Sally tried to gain the upper hand but Rodrigo is much more stronger and pushed aside her fist and arm in one motion putting it behind her back. She winced in pain and demanded,

"Let go of me you **FUCKING BASTARD!!**"

"I'll let go of you if you promise me to sit down and not cause anymore trouble, if you do that I will get my stuff and I will let you go ok simple as that."

As Rodrigo requested, they stared at each other for a few minutes and Sally finally agree to Rodrigo's promise.

"Thank you."

Rodrigo responded.

"I'm not doing this for you I want you gone and away from this place so I won't have to see your ugly mug anymore."

Sally snapped back.

"Ok so I gathered that you will not cause me anymore trouble and please no tricks with you or your computer Nicole I'm jamming your computer as we speak."

Rodrigo answered.

"Oh' really is that so I don't think you have the technology……."

"Computer decloak and locate my weapons and gear."

As Rodrigo cuts off Sally's sentence, she looked at Rodrigo wrist computer and was amazed on the technology on his wrist as the computer executed the command and directed Rodrigo towards his possessions he pulled out a black duffel bag from under the oak desk and he took out his double edged katana's, 45**.** Desert Eagles magnums he examined his weapons very carefully before putting them behind his back. As Sally looked on she asked him a question.

"Where did you come from?"

"Sorry I can't tell you that."

Rodrigo responded.

"Then what's your name?"

Asked Sally.

"Rodrigo Alberto De la Menza. But my friends call me Rodrigo."

Answered Rodrigo.

"Hmmmmm. Your name has that Latin flair to it."

Replied Sally.

"Yes Spanish, French and everything else mixed in."

As Rodrigo stated.

"Then why are you are here and for what purpose?"

Sally queried.

"Sorry I can't tell you that also."

Rodrigo responded.

"Then what could you tell me Rodrigo?"

As Sally asked, Rodrigo thought about that question for about a minute and responded,

"I can't tell you anything at this point."

"So what are you going to do right now?"

Asked Sally at that point Rodrigo went to the window behind the doctor desk and proceed to open it and looked down to the street below he scanned the area and saw a nearby tree and had an idea in mind for his escape. He turned around and was ready to respond Sally's question when his ears swiveled towards the huge dark oak door and heard several voices behind it and Rodrigo knew his time is short before they will break down the door and one of the voices he heard and knows is Sonic with the help of Bunny and Antoine were there planning to come in to catch me. At this point Rodrigo spoke to Sally and responded,

"Princess I will have to take my leave here."

"You can't leave you are trapped there's no way out."

Sally said confidently.

"Oh? Really? That's a matter of one's perception."

Rodrigo answered back. Unbeknownst to Sally He went to his flaming skull belt buckle and pulled out two round capsules from the eyes of the skull in a slow unobtrusive manner he held the capsule in his right paw for the right opportunity to use them, he heard a whirling mechanical sound and a loud crash from the door and from the smoke of the splintered wood flying all around several figures approaching towards Sally at that point when the smoke cleared Sonic and Sally were together once more and he said to Sally.

"Yo. Sal are you allright?"

"I'm fine I want to get that Rodrigo character, **Right Now!**"

Sally said with a bit of anger on her end, but before anyone could react in capturing Rodrigo he was at the edge of the window and warned Sonic and the others.

"**NOT ANOTHER STEP!**"

"You are in no position to make demands."

Sally Remarked.

"Oh? Really what makes you think you are in control?"

As Rodrigo responded he threw one of the two capsules at Sonic and his friends which exploded and fill part of the room with thick dark smoke, Sally lunged forward to avoid the smoke as Rodrigo was preparing to jump Sally called to him.

"**STOP!** Rodrigo you are not getting away from us we will find you."

"If you find me then I'll be impressed, but that is highly unlikely. Now Sally I must make my leave and I say unto you goodnight and Au revoir Mademoiselle."

As Rodrigo finished what he said to Sally he threw the next capsule at her and jumped out from the window and pulled out his swords in midair and impaling them on the tree he scanned earlier which slowed his descent towards the ground, as his feet touched the ground he ran off into the darkness of night towards the Great Forest. Meanwhile Xiomara and Holly has reached the outskirts of the Great Forest, they stopped to rest for a few minutes before planning to enter Knothole without raising any alarms. The two were prepared for anything even for the worse as Xiomara has her butterfly swords by her hip side and her 45. Magnum Desert Eagle which is standard sidearm for all members of C.H.A.O.S. which is hidden in the small of her back which is covered by a light green vest. While Holly was a very large bow with a quiver of arrows, it's very surprising that the dragon nurse in that capacity of healing has the skill and killing instinct of that of a sniper. As the two were settling in Holly spoke,

"So what are going to do now? Were very close to Knothole village about 5 or 10 minutes away, how should we enter without them sounding the alarm?"

"I have one way I could think of is coming in on their blind spot."

As Xiomara was writing in the dirt a layout on Knothole and the outpost has a small blind spot in which she pointed it out towards Holly, as the two were planning Rodrigo was running and hiding in the shadows he stopped for a brief moment and talked to his wrist.

"Computer decloak and locate any other C.H.A.O.S. members nearby."

"Searching….located two members nearby your location."

The computer responded.

"Really? Identify them for me please."

Rodrigo asked.

"Searching…..Identification complete it is Xiomara and Holly."

Computer answered back.

"How far are they from my position?"

Rodrigo queried.

"They are about 25 minutes from your location."

The computer responded.

"Open a com channel I need to speak to them."

Asked Rodrigo.

"Communication opened Rodrigo."

The computer responded quickly.

"Come in Xiomara or Holly can you hear me? Come in Xiomara or Holly………."

As Rodrigo was waiting for a response from the wrist com he saw a figure walking down in the direction where Rodrigo is he hid deeper in the shadows by putting his back towards the wall the figure continue walking away when he finally heard a very low crackle from his wrist com it was Xiomara voice on the other end.

"Rodrigo! Is that you?"

"Yep your big puppy dog is here alright."

Rodrigo slyly responded, Xiomara blushed redder than normal while Holly put her hand over her mouth to hold back a giggle. Xiomara shot Holly a look and she stopped giggling Xiomara responded to the com,

"Rodrigo are you alright?"

"I'm fine I have the both of you located 25 minutes from my location."

Rodrigo responded happily.

"I'm glad to hear that, in the future please don't use our private pet names over the com."

Xiomara responded embarrassedly.

"Sure thing beautiful anything you say, stay where you are and I will be there shortly and we have to leave the area immediately when I get there understand?"

"Yes Sir."  
Xiomara Answered.

"Good I will leave the com open in case of any trouble. In any case just sit tight I'll be there very soon."

Rodrigo asked.

As Rodrigo started to walk in the shadows and heading towards his two compatriots, Xiomara and Holly waited in a small clearing right where the blind spot is and waited for Rodrigo to show up when Xiomara spoke to Holly.

"If you mentioned anything that me and Rodrigo are a couple to the rest of the group you will be busted down to Ensign is that clear Captain?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Responded Holly.

"Permission to speak freely Ma'am?"

Ask Holly.

"Granted."

Responded Xiomara.

"Why are you two hiding this relationship? I think you make a cute couple Ma'am."

Queried Holly.

"It's the rules of C.H.A.O.S. that you cannot have a relationship with a higher ranking officer. But Rodrigo doesn't care about those rules he's very happy with me."

Answered Xiomara.

"So how long you two were together?"

Asked Holly.

"I think two years."

Responded Xiomara.

"No. It's three years if I recall my first command at the FF."

As Rodrigo responded at that moment emerging from the thick underbrush that leads to Knothole Village.

"Rodrigo I'm so glad to see you again."

Xiomara reacted and gave Rodrigo a hug and kiss on his lips, Rodrigo looked at Xiomara and responded by holding her more closely and returning her kiss with his own in a very passionate way. While the two were kissing for a mere minute or two there was a clearing of the throat sound that came from Holly.

"Hrmmmmmm, Hrmmmmm…."

"Yes Captain."

Rodrigo responded while still looking at Xiomara passionately.

"We need to leave the area as you have instructed when you arrived."

Holly requested.

"Good I'm glad you reminded me Captain. We need to be far away from here and back to our camp A.S.A.P."

Rodrigo responded.

"General is there will be a problem if anybody decide to follow us?"

Holly queried.

"Yes two major ones."

Rodrigo answered.

"Who would cause some major problems for us?"

Holly asked.

"Sonic and Sally that's who."

Rodrigo answered.

"Oh those two, they are very difficult to discourage them once they are looking for something or someone."

Xiomara stated.

"Well I don't think they will be looking for us at this moment. Alright then let's clear our tracks and jet back to our campsite."

Rodrigo ordered, as the three was ready to leave the area they check their backpack to make sure all their gear is safely secured and after is all checked out they sped off in supersonic speed towards their camp. Meanwhile as Sally and Sonic survey the area with their flashlights in which Rodrigo jumped out from a four story window. To look for tracks to follow, when Sonic came upon tracks by a tree he called over Sally.

"Yo. Sal I found some tracks by this tree. But there are some strange marks on the trunk of this tree."

"Really let me see it."

As Sally pointed her flashlight on the tree she touched the strange markings and suddenly the tree started to creak and moan as if it was falling apart. Sonic reacted quickly and pulled Sally out of the way as the tree was crashing down in three different directions as in split in three parts. Sonic asked Sally.

"Are you alright Sal?"

"Yes I'm fine, thanks Sonic for pulling me out of the way."

Sally responded.

"What caused that tree to fall apart like that Sal?"

Asked Sonic.

"I don't know but I have a suspicion it has to be Mr. Rodrigo and his swords that did this to the tree."

Sally replied.

"Come on Sal? Two swords that did this it's not possible the edges on the tree are too neat, a laser maybe but a sword? No way."

Sonic responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe it or not we have a very dangerous Mobian out there that knows the entire layout of Knothole Village and has advance technology that pales in comparison to Nicole. And carry's strange weaponry this is not good for Knothole and the FF, we have to find this Rodrigo character and bring him in for questioning."

Sally answered.

"What if this Rodrigo fella is not the cooperating type?"

Sonic asked.

"Then he will have to deal with us and the FF."

Sally responded. As the two headed back to the hospital to get the rest of the FF, the one thing on Sally's mind is on a plan to search for the mysterious patient that escape from them and capturing him to get answers. Not knowing that the answers she seeks will put the entire village of Knothole and the entire planet of Mobius in grave danger.

**I hope you like Chapter 3 R&R. Thanks again**


	4. Chapter 4

Future's Past

**Author's Notes: Mind you Antoine's can't speak English very well so I put them in thoughts like these (( )) and Bold **_**Italic**_**Later on then Broken English-French turns to English YAY!! All Characters Belong to Sega America/ Archie and Warner Bros for the Wiley E. Coyote character except Rodrigo, Xiomara, Holly, Kobane, Trig, Rakish, Auoroa, and Treya and everyone else which they are mine. Please if you want to use my characters in your story you could drop me a line for my permission. For the sake of Peter, Paul and Ringo don't sue me.**

**Future's Past**

**Chapter 4**

As the night wear on Mobius two figures on watch looking out from a distance towards the edge of the Great Forest seeing

anything out of place. It has been quiet with the occasional chirping sound of the crickets, it's been almost 4 hours since

Rakish and Treya took their post from Kobane and Auoroa. In the still of that cool summer night the two waiting for

something to happen when Treya spoke to Rakish.

"Nice night we're having." "I like it not to humid." Rakish replied, "Look I'm sorry for saying those things to you at the cargo

bay this morning." Treya stated apologetically, "It's no problem, but I have a question for you?" Rakish asked. "Ok. Shoot."

Treya responded. "Did you really mean you want to do me?" Rakish asked nervously.

"Well to be honest yeah, you're hot and sexy." Treya boldly stated.

"Ok then, we should date a couple of times before we do that."

Rakish said sheepishly. "Sure that will be fun. I would like that."

Treya responded. Before Rakish could speak another sentence there was a loud boom followed by two other boom's

simultaneously Rakish and Treya prepare themselves for the worst with their arms at the ready, when the wrist computer

that was hooked up to the shuttle earlier on responded and identified the mysterious boom's.

"Intruder's identified are Rodrigo, Xiomara, and Holly."

Rakish and Treya breathed a sigh of relief and waited for the three arrive when the leaves from a nearby tree started to

sway with the sound of the wind picking up speed and finally three blurs came at the two sentries and halted to a complete

stop while the dust started to kick up behind them and settled. "Rodrigo, Xiomara , Holly, I'm so glad to see you guys."

Rakish excitedly responded. "Same here." Say's Rodrigo. "So what happened to you Rodrigo?" Treya asked. "Let's just say I

was a very interesting guest at their hospital." Rodrigo quipped. "What do you mean Rodrigo?" Rakish questioned.

"He means he was hurt and was taken to the hospital thinking he will be up in a few days. Not knowing anything of his

augments healed him completely, now we have another problem." Xiomara answered. "What problem is that Xiomara?"

Treya asked.

"The matter of a certain Princess and a Hedgehog." Xiomara responded. "Those two? That is a major problem." Rakish

chimed in. "So general what can we do about this?"

Treya asked. "The solution I could think of is to set up an oscillating frequency from the shuttle so Sally could not pinpoint us

with Nicole to our location, and if I know Sonic he will search for us with his supersonic speed. Keep the shuttle cloaked and I

suggest we all sleep in the trees, or there's a problem with the fear of heights." Rodrigo responded.

"I think that's too extreme to be sleeping in the tree's sir." Rakish questioned.

"Really I know these two very well, as I read the history disks and their holoautobiography of each of them. I know the one

thing these two have in common is their persistence, once they have it in their minds what they want or who they are

looking for then you better hope you have something to counter them." Rodrigo answered.

"Its sounds like you have a reverence for them Rodrigo." Holly questioned.

"Well if the truth be told, I grew up on their adventures from the history disks to the holobooks and many times when I was

young I act them out in my time of playing and imagining many times I was Sonic standing bravely, and fearless at Robotnik

and ready to fight. As I grew up I tried my best to be Sonic in every way, but I realized I'm not Sonic just me Rodrigo with a

slight difference I have in me the ideals, passion, courage, confident, a planner, patient, calming demeanor, persistence and

a slight of crazy in this mix to make me a true leader for what I see in Sonic and Sally. If you see that reverence in me then

it's there because in my mind when do you ever have a chance to meet not only one of your heroes but two. But I wish I

could meet them under friendlier circumstances, now that they want my hide nailed to the wall." Rodrigo replied.

"Well I think we should go with Rodrigo plan." Xiomara suggested.

"There are a few hours till dawn wake the others and let's get started on this plan, also get Wiley on the com to see if the

transporters are repaired and online."

Rodrigo ordered. "**Yes Sir!**" Everyone responded. At this point the landing party was getting ready to put Rodrigo plan in

motion. Meanwhile back at Knothole Sally was looking at Nicole trying to pinpoint Rodrigo but the voice of her friend kept

repeating the same message "**Data Jammed,** unable to pinpoint said target." Sally looked at the clock on the top right hand

corner it shows 3:45am Sally groaned and decided to take this matter later and asked Nicole.

"Nicole continues to search on Mobius for Rodrigo and try to find other ways to get around the jamming and get back to me

on your progress." "Understood Sally."

Nicole responded. As Sally closed Nicole she was walking back to her hut when a gust of wind picked up and stopped in front

of Sally it was Sonic with a very tired look on his face he went up to Sally and spoke. "Sal I looked in some places where this

Rodrigo fella has gone from the tracks I followed from the tree it leads away from Knothole and then the tracks

disappeared." "Disappeared?" Sally questioned. "Yep whoever this Rodrigo is he knows how to cover his tracks extremely

well so nobody could follow him." Sonic explained. "Hmmmmmmm this is not good he's out there somewhere waiting or

planning something for us." Sally responded. "You really think so?" Sonic answered.

"I don't know right now, where not going anywhere with this matter. I'm tired and I want to sleep and we could continue

this tomorrow morning ok." Sally stated. "You're right I think some beauty rest will help especially me." Sonic stated vainly.

"Ha, Ha very cute, I want to get some rest so I'll see you in the morning." Sally responded. "Sure thing Sal." Sonic replied, at

that same time he came over and kissed Sally on the lips. As the two went their separate directions towards their hut's,

meanwhile Rodrigo was checking the perimeter making sure everything is in order when Holly came up to the General. "Sir. I

have a question?" "Go on Captain." Replied Rodrigo. "What about the mission to gather the info for the history banks and

the natural herbs we need for curing the yellow death in our time." Holly asked. "The mission has not changed; the only

thing that is different is that our landing site has to be camouflaged from Sally and Sonic. Right now I'm staying here to help

out the other's and since they are looking for me only, so it's up to the rest of you guys to continue on with the mission. Is

that clear?" Rodrigo commanded. "Yes Sir. **CRYSTAL CLEAR **sir." Holly responded. "It's better I should stay here at the

landing site, I don't want to compromise the mission which I almost did." Rodrigo replied. "What do you mean by that?"

Questioned Holly. "If I hadn't pulled that stunt yesterday then we be all here, completing the mission very quietly and quickly

with time left over for a much needed R & R here."

Rodrigo answered guiltily. "Rodrigo don't be so hard on yourself, you wanted to experience Mobius past to feel what is like

to have that summer breeze feels on your fur. That sweet smelling air to fill your lungs, and that warm and friendly sunshine

on you, kind of wish you could bottle this up and take it back to our future. You wanted to share this experience with the

rest of us, so our focus to see what they had and how they fought for it till their last dying breath compared to us what we

don't have but fighting for a future for us and our children's children." Holly responded proudly. "Never looked at it that way,

I thought it would make things seems different in one's perspective. I never thought in my mind that you have this passion

for what we stand for." Rodrigo answered surprisingly. "Not me alone but the rest of Destiny 1 crew feels the same way, you

inspire in all of us to stand up the very ideals we hold dearly in our hearts." Holly pride fully answered. "Wow, captain you

made me realized something in me that I haven't noticed myself. Thanks for setting my focus more clearer." Rodrigo

responded. "Your welcome sir." Holly answered. "You know Captain there's hope for you yet, one day you be in command."

Rodrigo responded with a smirk, Holly thought of that suggestion and blushed with embarrassment and responded. "Who

knows maybe I will surprise you."

"I love surprises, I'll keep that in mind Captain."

As Rodrigo finished his statement and continue to pitch in with the rest of the crew. At the landing site, Sally and the rest of

the FF where at the mess hall getting breakfast, it's 5:00am the kitchen is not open yet for another hour. Sally, Bunny and

other Mobians that could cook opened the kitchen early and started to get the meal ready but this meal is only for the FF for

the reason of an early morning meeting is to discuss a serious manner that has the Princess worried. As everyone at the FF

appeared and gotten their meal and settle down in their perspective seats, Sally went to the middle of the mess hall and

made her announcement. "I'm glad everybody is here this morning, I know it's so very early but I have my reason which has

to do with the very survival of Knothole." "What ya'll mean Sally-girl? Is it Robutnik?" Bunnie asked. "No Bunnie, worse than

Robotnik." Sally responded, all the FF in the mess hall reacted very surprised and worried about the news Sally reported.

She spoke again calming the very concerned FF members.

"Okay everybody settle down, we have to put a plan of action on this enemy and try to capture him." "Him?" Tails

responded. "Yes Tail's him." Sally answered. "So theeze meeting is about one person, is that right Pincess?" Antoine asked.

"That's correct Antoine." Sally answered back. "Then whose is this misterious person?" Antoined questioned. "His name is

Rodrigo Alberto Dela Menza." Sally responded. ((Dela Menza?...No that cannot be what a Dela Menza is doing here at

Knothole, unless he's here to either steal something or betray those who trusted him I must find out more on this scum Dela

Menza.)) As Antoine continue in thought, Princess Sally continue on with the meeting when Bunnie went and sat next to

Antoine which he didn't notice until Bunnie put her hand on Antoine's lap he reacted very calmly and return the favor by

kissing Bunnie's hand. She smiled and noticed a concerned and serious look on Antoine face which prompted Bunnie to ask.

"A penny for your thoughts sugar-twan?"

Antoine Knew Bunnie was concerned about him he thought (( I can't let my sweet Bunnie love to find out what I'm planning,

I can't involve her with this matter she could get hurt and I will never forgive myself.)) Antoine responded back to Bunnie.

"I'm sorry mi-love Bunnie, I wez thinking of a beautiful spot so I cood admire your beauty Bunnie." Bunnie eyes widened by

that statement and kissed Antoine on the cheek and hugged him, at that point everybody else looked at the couple with

Sally commented, "If you two are done can I continue?" Both Bunnie and Antoine released their embrace and both of them

were blushing a scarlet red over their bridge of both noses. Antoine looked around and thought ((Perfect the distraction

worked and Bunnie doesn't know, now when this meeting is finished and assignments are handed out I must deal with this

Dela Menza the only way I know how is my sword and training plenty of training. I must be prepared for this scum returns to

Knothole.)) Meanwhile at the Great Forest Rodrigo and everybody else was preparing to continue on with the mission as

planned, Rodrigo conferred with the group as they was making final preparations Rodrigo spoke to the group with final i

nstructions. "All right, then you have your instructions you be separated in groups of three and the next group in fours. The

first group of Xiomara, Kobane, Rakish and Treya which they will gain entry to Knothole and hopefully they will get the

necessary ingredients and info for our history disks. While Holly, Trig, Auoroa will go out to the forest and search for the

herbs needed in our cure for the Yellow Death. I'll be here to give support on anything that arises at this point Xiomara and

Holly are in command of your perspective group is that clear?" "Yes Sir!" Everybody responded. "Sir." Xiomara asked. "Yes

Lieutenant." Rodrigo responded. "I have a question on how the four of us can get in at Knothole, I know at this point they

are on high alert after your daring escape from them. Now they are suspicious of any strangers coming near Knothole, what

plan do you have in mind to put us in there?" Xiomara questioned. "I got that covered for the four of you in your story is that

you are coming South way South, to escape Robotnik as he attack your village you are carrying your injured and seeking

help and temporary shelter only if they offered first." Rodrigo answered. "Okay that part is easy what about the injured

part?" Asked Xiomara. That will be the most difficult thing I'm offering is that my wrist computer could exactly imitate Robotnik

Swat Bots lasers and hurt two members of this party. **"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND RODRIGO!!"** As the whole group

responded in unison, "**AT EASE EVERYBODY!!"** Rodrigo snaps back, "**But Sir?**What you are asking for is too risky for even

for you to attempt this left alone to think it up in the first place." Questioned Trigg, "I know that is why I should be the one

to do it, but I have a solution on the injures of the two members in question we can control our augmented exoskeleton to

properly heal our two wounded very slowly and to make your wounds looked like it was days or weeks on how long you

have traveled to reach Knothole. That way they can't be suspicious of your group, also I have to beat up Xiomara and Treya

to make sure they were in battle and got all banged up."

Responded Rodrigo. "But what if Sally or Sonic or anybody else will get wise to our subterfuge?" Asked Rakish."Then Xiomara

or anybody else will send a signal with Wiley by means of wrist computer to do an emergency beam out towards the group

who's signal which it's was sent to the ship's medical bay is that understood?"

Responded Rodrigo."**YES SIR!!"**All responded in unison, "All right then let's put this plan in motion." As Rodrigo motioned

Xiomara, Kobane, Rakish and Treya to come near him. Meanwhile on the very far outskirts of Robotropolis a mysterious

shape has landed days earlier but no one could see it as the cloaking field disguised the shape but any unlucky poor soul

who doesn't know this was vaporized in an instant when anybody comes near the cloaked shape. Inside the machinations is

humming smoothly in a orchestra of sound, but upon further inspection you see the exposed and burnt out wires and fire

damage in certain section of this strange craft but the activity is non-stop like a beehive and the center of this motion is

sitting in a high seat at the bridge overlooking the monitors in the pitch darkness of the room with the only source of light is

from the monitors. **"**Report Said the mysterious person in the high seat. "Sir, weapons systems are inoperable, environment

is at 75, engines are 65 with more repairs we will be up to 95 by the next 8 hours, finally all Mechs, Scouts and personel is at

98." Replied the young Lieutenant, the mysterious figure grunted and asked the Lieutenant "Where are we right now?" "We

are on Mobius Sir." Answered the Lieutenant. "Hmmmm Mobius you said, interesting they haven't shot at us yet have they?"

Responded the dark figure."No Sir" Responded the Lieutenant, "Then why?" Asked the dark figure "Searching….I have an

answer, it seems that our scans have picked up an anomaly that somehow created a wormhole and put us here on Mobius.

But we are not on Mobius that was before." Explained the Lieutenant.**"NOT ON MOBIUS? **Clarified it Lieutenant. "Snaps the

Dark Commander. "It seems that the wormhole has shot us back to the past." Answered the Lieutenant "Really Lieutenant

how far back? "Questioned the dark figure "About 1200 year's sir."

Responded the lieutenant. "Hmmmmm very interesting it seems that we were shot back in the past before C.H.A.O.S. wasn't

even created yet, this is very fortuitous for us that we can take over Mobius very hard and fast an establish a solid foothold

here for G.U.N." As the dark figure replied in a very cold and calculating manner. A shout from the Lieutenant alerted the

figure. "SIR! Picking up C.H.A.O.S. energy signature."

"Locate the energy signature." Snapped the dark figure, "Sir! The energy signature is located in several locations on Mobius

and in a geosynchronis orbit above us the craft have been identified as the same one that we battled in space previously

searching through our systems it's the Destiny 1 sir." Replied the lieutenant, "Hmmmmmmm is there any energy signals in

the Great Forest or nearby it? Lieutenant. Asked the dark figure, as the young lieutenant is searching for that specific signal

and the lieutenant responded to the dark figure. "Sir! I have found a cluster of the signal in the Great Forest area and

preparing to move." "Where? Lieutenant," Questioned the dark figure,

"Unknown sir the signal is being jammed by the same energy signal." Responded the Lieutenant, "Damn it! We are so close

to finding Knothole Village." Angrily responded the dark figure, Sir I suggest you give the order to send out the scouts

towards that cluster in the Great Forest to find out and possibly take down multiple targets." Asked the Lieutenant,

"Hmmmmmm with the technology of 1200 years of advance weaponry and such etc, we have the advantage on this

encounter. Lieutenant send out the scouts but make sure they have the exact location of Knothole Village and wipe it out

completely." Growled the dark figure,"Yes Sir General." Responded the young lieutenant, "How many hours till the scouts

reach the target area?" Asked the General,"About 8 to 9 hours sir for the scouts to be in position."

Responded the young Lieutenant, "Good make it so if you need me I will be in my quarters." "Yes Sir." As the General walk

down from the high perch of his command station and walked towards his quarters, he entered and he noticed a framed

picture was on his desk of that at a time when life was simpler then. But as these feelings was surfacing he stopped himself

and put the picture face down as not to be reminded of those emotional attachments and proceeded to go to his desk and

looked over his reports on how to handle and destroy those at Destiny 1. Somewhere in the distance there was a sound of

lasers and yelps and screams in which no one has heard it, as the risky plan is taking shape new players are entering in the

field to play this game of life and death.

**I hope your guys are enjoying this story so far get back to me with an R&R. If you have any constructive criticism on this chapter or the previous ones then tell me and I will look at it and try to get it better in my chapters. Thanks again and Chapter 5 is coming soon take care.**


End file.
